In the related art, a customer analysis system as follows is known (for example, see PTL 1). When the customer base of a person shown in an imaging area set in a store is determined, the customer analysis system determines whether or not the person is a customer as an analysis target, based on an action pattern of the person, and excludes the person who is determined not to be the analysis target, from the analysis target. Thus, the customer analysis system analyzes the customer base of a customer who comes to a store, with high accuracy.
In the customer analysis system, for example, the imaging area is set such that a customer who is directed toward a seat from a guide waiting area in the vicinity of a doorway in a store is imaged from the front. A person who performs an action which is different from an action of moving toward the seat is detected, and the detected person is excluded from the analysis target. Thus, a person such as a clerk, which is not a customer is included as the analysis target, and an occurrence of a situation in which the same customer is repetitively included as the analysis target is avoided.